


клубника в декабре

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, welmine



Category: The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drama, F/M, Inspired by Brideshead Revisited, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: — Ты никогда не думал, — спросил у него Элиот, когда в одну тихую ночь Квентин постучался в дверь его спальни, — что я могу тебе отказать?





	клубника в декабре

Элиот снился ему. Каждую ночь.

*

— Говорю тебе, — повторил Квентин, прикрыв глаза от солнца. Дело шло к вечеру, и пусть уже не палило так нещадно, как днем, но золотой свет всё равно бил в глаза. — Пловер учился в Брейкбиллс. Фонтаны в Нигделандии — откуда он их взял? С наших фонтанов и списал.

«Наших» он сказал осторожно, всё ещё немного не веря, что имеет право считать себя волшебником.

Элиот покачал головой, но не ответил.

— Думаешь, тогда бы у нас в обеденном зале красовался его портрет как самого выдающегося выпускника?

— Скорее уж, у Генри в кабинете этот портрет висел бы в роли мишени для дартса. Закончить Брейкбиллс и растрезвонить всем о магии в самой наивной форме? Претит школьному стилю.

— Возможно, — спорить Квентину не хотелось.

Днем Элиот постучал в дверь его комнаты и вручил Квентину бутылку вина и корзинку клубники. На резонный вопрос, откуда тот всё это взял, Квентин получил меланхоличное «Домовые эльфы любят меня, я оставляю им на ночь блюдце с молоком». Спустившись вниз и пообедав, они отправились гулять по Лабиринту.

— Было бы здорово, — размечтался Квентин, — если бы Пловер все-таки угадал и фонтаны Брейкбиллс были именно теми, через которые можно попасть в другой мир.

Элиот запрыгнул на бортик фонтана, чуть-чуть покачнувшись, но не уронив свежеоткрытую бутылку.

— Тогда я бы сейчас находился буквально между мирами, — и он пошел по бортику дальше. — Вот этот фонтан с лягушкой. Как думаешь, если я сейчас сюда упаду, то окажусь в болотном мире, где все люди амфибии?

— Если упадешь и просидишь в воде достаточно долго, то успеешь превратиться в амфибию, это да, — неуклюже сострил Квентин. На секунду он представил, что Элиот прав — что он сейчас делает шаг в бок, падает в воду и навсегда исчезает в иной реальности, но не в болотной, конечно, а в какой-нибудь другой, волшебной, как Филлори, и даже интереснее: где лягушки поют серенады, а магией владеет каждый. Но Элиот уверенно завершил свой поход вокруг фонтана и спрыгнул рядом с Квентином, отпил из горла и передал ему бутылку. Квентин сделал глоток. Бутылка еще была тёплая от рук Элиота.

— А вот тот фонтан, — показал он Элиоту на следующий, который выглядывал из-за поворота изгороди. — С осьминогом и девушкой. Как думаешь, в какой мир бы он вел?

— В мир, где девушки — подводные монстры, а сухопутный мир населен осьминогами, конечно.

— Не знаю, — усомнился Квентин. — Может, в этом мире все мужчины ушли под воду. Основали свою Атлантиду, а потом отрастили щупальца. Как насчет этого?

Элиот остановился и внимательно посмотрел на следующий.

— Какой здоровенный. Мне кажется, он ведет в мир, где есть только огромный дом, в котором живет семья англичан, одержимых религией. И сын там алкоголик, — на последнем слове Элиот помахал бутылкой. 

Квентин почувствовал в этом какую-то отсылку, но решил не задавать вопросов, чтобы не выглядеть глупым, поэтому только кивнул.

Так же бездумно они прошли ещё несколько фонтанов, пока Элиот не вынес вердикт, что портала в мир, где вместо воды везде вино, всё равно не существует, а раз так — можно остаться и здесь.

— Прямо тут?

— Да, под этим вот деревом. Останемся тут навсегда, пока не покроемся мхом, и спустя сотню лет юные студенты найдут наши бренные останки.

Они и устроились прямо там, потихоньку распивая бутылку вина и закусывая клубникой. Элиот ел аккуратно, но кусочек ягоды прилип к его подбородку — непривыкший к алкоголю Квентин уже к середине бутылки стал нетрезв и потянулся к Элиоту, чтобы смахнуть кусочек, но нарвался на непонимающий взгляд. Элиот вытер подбородок сам, после чего опустил руку Квентина к траве и медленно переплел пальцы с его. Квентин откинулся на траву, голова у него немного кружилась от выпитого, и казалось, будто облака по небу летят с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью. Рука у Элиота была прохладная — приятное чувство. 

В какой-то момент Квентин отодвинулся от Элиота и улыбнулся ему. Выражение лица у того было абсолютно нечитаемое, но в конце концов он улыбнулся Квентину в ответ, будто бы делая видимое физическое усилие.

*

На следующий день начался новый учебный год — и физики собрались вместе, привычно замкнувшись в свой тесный кружок. 

Элиот не смотрел на Квентина, как будто его и не существует.

А ещё Квентин, конечно, познакомился с Элис.

*

— И так я долетел до Луны, — важно закончил Квентин.

— Что-что? Плохо слышу, — заорала ему в ответ на ухо девушка. Лайза? Элайза? Он не запомнил её имени. 

— Полет на Луну — вот мой выпускной проект, — повысил он голос, пытаясь перекричать грохочущую музыку.

— И как, видел там американский флаг?

Квентин помотал головой, пошатнулся и оперся о барную стойку.

— Так и знала, что это враньё.

— Я действительно там был! — он наклонился к ней поближе.

Лайза (Лиза?) округлила глаза и чуть толкнула его в плечо, рассмеявшись.

— Верю-верю! Не про тебя речь, про американцев! Слышал же? 

— А-а, ты про лунный заговор.

— Круто, что не все американцы такие. Ты же американец? И долетел до Луны! В нашей школе на такое… — она развела руками, — никто не решался!

Квентин жестом подозвал бармена и заказал себе ещё коктейль, ткнув пальцем в случайную строчку в меню. Благословен будь фонд выпускников Брейкбиллс. Можно пить что угодно и сколько угодно.

— И для девушки… чего ты будешь?

Бармен не дослушал его и ушел к бутылкам, вертеть Квентину его коктейль. Элайза уже исчезла. Покрутив головой, Квентин увидел её на танцполе — она зажигательно плясала с каким-то симпатичным индусом.

Заводить новое знакомство у Квентина уже не было сил и желания (возможно, врать про Луну оказалось слишком выматывающе), он ещё поискал взглядом Джоша и Элиота, но не увидел — люди слились в одну черную пляшущую толпу, в висках заломило, так что он прихватил с барной стойки коктейль, приложил карту к терминалу и свалил в поисках дивана поудобней в месте побезлюдней. Подходящий диван нашелся на втором этаже клуба, где играла чилловая музыка, а людей не было — странно, Квентину казалось, что в таких местах всегда должны торчать парочки, жаждущие уединиться. Он попробовал коктейль — неплохо, но слишком сильно горчило. «Как горчит моя жизнь», — мрачно подумал Квентин. Элис сегодня с ними опять не пошла — сослалась на то, что от музыки у неё болит голова, да и вообще, ее посетила идея, как можно улучшить Сцепление Ван Леера, так что с удовольствием поработает в тишине, раз уж Квентин хочет повеселиться. Квентин хотел бы злиться на неё, хотел бы злиться на себя, но в итоге его переполняло какое-то огромное чувство бессилия, и никакой алкоголь не мог бы этого заглушить. Им стало скучно друг с другом. Как они до этого дошли, боже. И теперь от него сбегают тусовщицы в клубе. Потому что он скучный.

— Вот ты где, — раздалось от лестницы. Элиот, конечно. — Ищу тебя по всем залам. Уже проверил кабинки в туалете на случай, если ты скончался от передоза. 

— Да брось, ты просто хотел попугать местных наркоманов, — отозвался Квентин.  
Элиот упал рядом с ним на диван и вытянул свои бесконечные ноги.

— Понимаю, почему ты сбежал. Эти вечеринки по средам — полный отстой. 

Сплошные первокурсники и старики, решившие тряхнуть молодостью.

— Мне кажется, Элис уйдет от меня, — поделился своими соображениями Квентин. — Она хочет учиться дальше. А я… я не знаю, чего я хочу. — С каждым словом он всё яснее понимал, насколько же прав. Как ему стало себя жаль.

— Ну уж точно не плясать со стариками, — равнодушно отозвался Элиот. — И она не уйдет от тебя. Она тебя любит.

— И я её люблю, — Квентин положил голову ему на плечо. — Но кажется, это совсем не помогает.

— Ты начинаешь звучать как старик с бара, — Элиот поднес к Квентину оставленный им на подлокотнике коктейль и приобнял за плечи. — Давай, выпей. Мы молоды, вся жизнь впереди.

Квентин уже был готов воскликнуть, что жизнь без Элис ему не мила, но коктейль прокатился по рту и горлу с мягкой терпкостью, смывая комок сожалений.  
Элиот куда-то исчез и вернулся — Квентин моргнул, не очень понимая, сколько времени прошло, кажется, коктейль оказался крепче, чем он думал — и вернулся намного веселее, чем был, он весь как будто хотел заразить Квентина этим своим весельем, вытянул его за пояс джинс наверх и заорал, словно не контролируя громкость речи: 

— Представляешь, Джош нашел на танцполе ксеноморфа.

— В смысле, Чужого? 

— В смысле, человека, который переделал себе внешность под Чужого! Интересно, что это за магия. Нас такой точно не учили.

Элиот обнаружил, что до сих пор придерживает Квентина за бедра и сделал шаг назад, но Квентин придвинулся обратно — близость Элиота его успокаивала, и за теплом его тела он подался бездумно, на рефлексе.

— А во рту у него тоже ксеноморф сидит? Это что же…

Элиот посмотрел на него странно, зрачки расширились от темноты. Он молчал. «Сейчас поцелует», — пронеслось в голове у Квентина, и он уже даже решил, что вовсе не против, но Элиот только мазнул губами по виску. Веселье вытекло из него, как гелий из воздушного шарика. Квентин потянулся к нему поближе, но Элиот отвернулся, и Квентин пьяно захныкал. Кажется, утром ему будет стыдно. Хорошо хоть, не скатился в пьяную истерику, хотя и тянуло. Элиот снова посмотрел на него и вздохнул — без малейшего сочувствия, как будто мысли его улетели далеко-далеко.

— Нам пора, Квентин, кажется, ты слишком пьян, — и за талию увел его к лестнице вниз. По дороге Квентин засунул ладонь ему под рубашку и не получил никаких возражений — возможно, Элиот не заметил.

*

— Давай его разбудим, — прошептала Джанет, прижавшись голым плечом. — А то он расстроится, что такое пропустил.

— Давай, — согласился Квентин и с силой провел рукой по её спине — так, как ей нравится, вызвав у неё тихий стон. — Давай.

Джанет радостно воскликнула и потянулась стянуть с Элиота одеяло. Квентин сел ему на ноги, наклонился и поцеловал — и это было совсем не так, как в его смутных полузабытых снах с первого курса, Элиот распахнул глаза, и в них не было видно ни намека на понимание ситуации, он словно ещё не очнулся от сна, но подался к Квентину и поцеловал его в ответ, прихватывая зубами губу.

— Доброе утро, Спящая красавица, — томно прошептала Джанет и погладила Элиота по бедру.

*

В Филлори было всё, чего Квентину когда-либо хотелось. Были говорящие животные. Часовые деревья. Гномы. Наяды. Волшебные замки. Слуги, которые слушались его — короля, подумать только, вот это карьеру он сделал — каждого слова. Преданные подданные. Чудесная погода круглый год. Магия, которая чувствовалась в каждом крохотном листочке крохотного растения и в каждой лапке таракана. 

Колдовать тут было проще, чем дышать. 

Вечерами Квентин, бывало, задыхался от тоски по Элис, но стоило раздвинуть тяжелые портьеры и посмотреть, как за окном в своем плавном ритме, повинуясь часовому механизму замка, вращается пейзаж — и тугой обруч, стягивающий грудь, немного отпускал. Простить себя это не помогало, но встретить следующий день хотя бы с намеком на радость — вполне. У него были и какие-то идейки по поводу того, как перестроить политический строй Филлори. Открыть школы. Повысить уровень жизни в провинции. В Филлори было столько возможностей.

Ещё тут была Джулия, с которой стало сложно. Джанет, с которой никогда не было просто. И Элиот. Верховный король.

Квентин понимал, что рано или поздно он предаст память об Элис и придет к нему. Он прокручивал эту мысль в своей голове раз за разом, как в мясорубке, с навязчивым мазохизмом. Элиот снился ему и в Брейкбиллс, и после — тоже, и до сих пор не переставал, и Квентин был так долго уверен, что никогда ничего с этим не сделает, но, господи, как ему было одиноко сейчас, посреди сбывшейся мечты. 

*

— Ты никогда не думал, — спросил у него Элиот, когда в одну тихую ночь Квентин постучался в дверь его спальни, — что я могу тебе отказать?

Квентин моргнул. Честно признаться, такой мысли у него не было. Он наклонил голову и спросил — хотелось мрачно, но получилось слишком неуверенно:  
— А ты хочешь?

Элиот мотнул головой и улыбнулся мягко. За его спиной где-то в глубине комнаты громко тикали часы.

— Сегодня да. Приходи завтра. — Выдержал паузу. — Ты себя возненавидишь. И меня.

— Нет, — резко ответил Квентин. — Я достаточно думал об этом.

— Если ты так уверен, — пожал плечами Элиот и захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

*

На следующую ночь уже Квентин захлопнул дверь — за своей спиной. 

*

Когда он сказал, что не возненавидит себя и Элиота за это, он, конечно, соврал.


End file.
